tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slash
Spike '''was Raphael's mutated pet turtle. In ''Slash and Destroy, he was exposed to some Ooze and became known as Slash''. From Friendly Pet Turtle-To Deadly Turtle Warrior Official Description ''"I was Raphael’s pet until mutagen made me his equal! Raph’s my bud, but I had a bone to pick with the rest of the team—they’ve never treated Raph right! I planned to wipe out our dead weight…then Raph and I could form the ultimate Turtle team. However, now I'm right in the head. I've become the leader of the Mutanimals, and we're always ready to fight the Kraang!" '- Slash' Description Spike is Raphael's pet turtle which Raph believes is always listening to Raph about how he feels. When Spike drinks from a canister of mutagen, he transforms into a humungous mutant turtle that turns out a lot different than Raph and his brothers. Dubbing himself Slash, he's strong, merciless, and a bully. Inside though, he has an honest heart and doesn't wish to hurt an innocent human. He even teams up with Leatherhead, Rockwell and Pigeon Pete to protect Manhattan. As Spike Early Life As a tortoise, Spike was flushed down the toilet of his original owner's home, and into the sewers. Raphael then saved him from drowning and took him in as his pet tortoise, who Raph has a soft spot for, and often talks to Spike about his feelings in private. Season 1 The private feelings conversation between Raph and Spike is important for Raph because he needs Spike as a sounding board for his inner thoughts and feelings. He can't reveal his feelings to his brothers so he shares them with Spike, who can't speak, but is an excellent listener. His brothers tease him about this sometimes, mostly Mikey. Spike's favorite food is lettuce leaves, which he is often seen eating. Raph often lets Spike ride around on his shoulder and his best friend. As Slash Season 2 Slash and Destroy: '''When Raph confiscated a canister of mutagen from Donnie and placed it on a shelf, he accidentally dropped it as it shattered Spike consumed the mutagen and was mutated into Slash. He revealed his mutated form to Raph and offered to be his new partner as a ninja, an offer Raph accepted. While out it is revealed, he has a vendetta against the Turtles, because of the stories Raph has told him all these years. Thinking that his brothers mistreated him, Slash set his thoughts on wiping them out anyway he could. He copied Raph's moves and used them to fight. He was last seen being knocked off a large building by losing his footing, after Raph struck him in one of his pressure points. ''Metalhead Rewired: '''Slash returns as a prisoner of the Kraang, and he's not happy one bit. As soon as he's released he starts smashing up robots left and right first by throwing one at another standing by a cell, and even saves Raph as he is about to be hit by a Kraang, before disappearing once again. 'Newtralized!: Slash is soon captured by the Kraang a second time and freed by the Newtralizer, who he becomes friends with. Together, the two make a vow to wipe out the Kraang. Slash is pleased with thier progress, but after he sees that the Newtralizer's plans have gone to far, to even wiping out the turtles and the city, he makes peace with Raphael and his brothers and helps them in the fight. Afterwards though, even though he's back on good terms with them, Slash decides that its better if he goes solo, and disappears again. Season 3 [[Battle for New York|''Battle for New York]]:'' ''Sometime during the Kraang's invasion, Slash is recruited by Jack Kurtzman along with Leatherhead, Pigeon Pete, and Dr. Tyler Rockwell to fight back the Kraang, with Slash leading the team. Together, the four mutants form the Mighty Mutanimals to repel the takeover on New York City. They debut at the beginning of the episode, rescuing the Ninja Turtles from a Kraang attack. Compared to his brothers, Leo still doesn't trust Slash because of his cruel actions of the past. [[Clash of the Mutanimals|''Clash of the Mutanimals]]':'' During a black market which involves Tiger Claw, Slash interrupts the trade and introduced the Mutanimals. They battle, but eventually Tiger Claw wins and takes Slash and Rockwell, leaving Leatherhead and Pete behind. The two retreat to the Turtles so that Leatherhead can tell them that Tiger Claw took Slash and Rockwell, and decide to break them out. At Shredder's lair, Slash is looks at Karai, who is attempting to break herself and them out, and Stockman-Fly arrives and says the Mind Worms are ready for Karai as she angrily hisses at him. Shredder orders him to test it on Slash and Rockwell first, and they escape later and find the Foot after them. The Turtles, Leatherhead and Pete help them, and they return to the lair and give the captured Mutanimals soup when out of nowhere, Slash hits Splinter in the face with his axe. With Splinter knocked out, the Turtles and the remaining Mutanimals attack Slash, then Rockwell attacks as well, taking Raph and leaving the others behind. They return to Shredders lair and tie Raph to a table and he gets brainwashed. The Turtles arrive and defeat Shredder and got Slash, Raph and Rockwell back to their senses. Slash then hurls a statue onto Shredder before retreating with the others. [[The Deadly Venom|'''''The Deadly Venom]]:'' ''He is mentioned by Raph after seeing Splinter and Leo sparing. [[Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers!|''Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers!]]': Slash is seen with Rockwell searching the sewers for a dinosaur. Slash doubted that there was a dinosaur, that someone saw one of them and thought they were a dinosaur, when they are startled by heavy footsteps of Zog. Slash gets knocked out by Zog and Rockwell reaches out to Raph for help. When Slash comes to he suddenly yells "Dino Man!!!" Raph leaves to find the Dino man, while Slash is brought to splinter to heal, telling the others that Raph was way in over his head. [[Annihilation Earth|Annihilation Earth]]:'' ''Slash is in the The Sewer Lair recovering from the events of '''Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers!. Soon, he and the Mighty Mutanimals help out the Turtles and fight the Triceratons in Washington Square Park. He makes damage to the Heart of Darkness, but is trapped in a bubble by a Triceraton officer and killed in the destruction of Earth. Season 4 Earth's Last Stand: Slash is seen trying to stop the Triceratons and later is saying how weird that day was. Mutant Gangland: Slash and the Mutanimals are stopping Fulci Twins from getting a case, only to be knocked out by nerve gas, but not before learning that they plan to make weapons to wipe out mutants. They go out to warn the turtles what they learned and go out to find Raph, who has left the team. This leads to a war with the Vizioso Mob and the Hammer beating up Slash and Leatherhead. He is later seen watching Leatherhead playing and losing the Space Heros pinball machine. Requiem: Slash and the Mutanimals are letting Karai and Shinigami hideout in there place while Super Shredder is still on the loss, but are easily defeated by him. Splinter takes Slash, Raph, April and Casey with him to face down Shredder but is soon defeated as well, at least until April blast him off the roof. Owari: Slash is seen mourning over Splinter in the beginning. Season 5 The Big Blowout: Slash is seen with Leatherhead and Mondo in the TCRI building. Bebop and Rocksteady distracts Slash and Leatherhead with robots, while they still power crystals. Slash jumps out the window, bragging bebop with him. They have a fight for the power crystals and meets the turtles dimensional counter-parts. Slash later joins in on the fight against the rock monsters from dimension-x. Bio Once Raphael's pet turtle Spike, Slash mutated into a larger and craggier turtle. He has a spiked shell and sharp beak, and his strength and ninja abilities are faster and tougher than the Ninja Turtles, with intentions not as admirable. Slash tries to convince Raphael to leave his brothers behind, thinking it'll make him feel completely free. When he refuses, Slash becomes a foe rather than friend. However, later on Slash started seeing how important Raph's brothers are to his former owner and started to change his view towards the Turtles. He teams up with their friends and forms the Mighty Mutanimals to protect the city from the Kraang. Appears in *Rise Of The Turtles (Debut as Spike) *Turtle Temper *Metalhead *Panic In The Sewers *Enemy Of My Enemy *Operation: Break Out *Showdown *Follow The Leader *Slash and Destroy (Last Appearance as Spike, First Appearance as Slash) *Metalhead Rewired *Newtralized! * Battle for New York * Clash of the Mutanimals * The Deadly Venom (Mentioned) * Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation Earth Character Interactions Slash (Character Interactions) Gallery See Slash/Gallery Trivia *Slash is voiced by Corey Feldman, famed for voicing Donatello in the first and third live-action TMNT movies for the 1990's. Corey Feldman was also voiced of Sprax/SPRX 77 in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! tv series *His debut episode "Slash and Destroy" is a homage to the title of his first comic book appearance, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures #23 "Search and Destroy" *His belt buckle is an old "abandoned" car hood ornament. *Slash always calls the turtles by their full names. Quotes * "Ha ha ha ha...my turn." *"Keep me prisoner?!" *"They never understood ya, not like me." *" Our anger makes us strong!" *" Wait till I get out of here. I'm gonna break every tentacle on your-- unh..." *"If Raph's gonna be free, we may need to lose some dead weight." *"I need to find my own way Raphael. Think I'm better off solo." *"You're no brother of mine." *"You...you saved me Raphael?" *"My friend" (Then the portal closed) "Nooooo!!!" Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Turtles friends Category:Good Mutants Category:The Turtles Category:Vigilantes Category:Former Pets Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Mutanimals Category:Former Villians Category:Hot tempered Category:Leaders Category:Good Guys Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Nonhumans